


for tho' the wages of faith is death

by joanofarcstan



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study?, idk mostly me just being sad about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanofarcstan/pseuds/joanofarcstan
Summary: how do you describe someone who foresaw his own death and smiled? who foresaw his betrayal and opened his arms?
Kudos: 7





	for tho' the wages of faith is death

he who loved too fiercely,  
who loved by far too well;  
who, led to Doom by Love,  
reawakened a wildfire.

he who knew too early,  
who smiled too sadly at Fate;  
who, knowing it should not last,  
built a realm of might and grace.

he who remained steadfast,  
who was surnamed _the faithful_ ;  
who, choosing to honour his oath,  
was forsaken by kin and people.

he who braved the Grinding Ice,  
who walked with Darkness and smiled;  
who, playing his part too well,  
wed torment rather than treason.

he who shook Death's black hand,  
who was to it witness and cause;  
who, for pride and deep despair,  
brought anguish upon his own.

he who knew he could not win,  
who left his gates once and for ever;  
who, in the tower he once ruled,  
paid his debt in iron and blood.

he who lived and died for Hope,  
who began and ended with Love;  
who, led by Loyalty and Light,  
breathed his last in Darkness' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> the “was to it [Death] witness and cause” was inspired by “The Duel of Finrod and Sauron” in Finrod-Zong. If you haven’t watched it, go watch it IT IS THE BEST THING EVER! (link: https://youtu.be/BPvGksx1FgU)
> 
> also when i was writing the “iron and blood” part i slammed my hands down on the table bc it sounded like otto van bismarck’s famous “blood and iron” speech like srsly (history nerds unite)
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed this! leave a comment if you like!


End file.
